Fan:Anthracitormon, Risen Mode
'Anthracitormon, Risen Mode' A fan Digimon created by User:Zeedryu Settairi, or Zeed Seiryuu. 'Appearance' Ascending to a hunched and bipedal stance once more, Risen Mode sheds defense for offense and speed. The height sinks to roughly 26' by 15' across from shoulder to shoulder, and down to 8' from front to back. The wedge head narrows and streamlines, hardening further as a fifth eye emerges from the center of the 'x' pattern, spiked toward each of the others. The dense neck thins down as it reformats, becoming capable of rotating to either side and back at a rapid pace rather than lock together for extended periods of time, and sections of the coil-ribs pierce the skin as a set of two foot spikes running parallel toward the shoulders. The shell ripples and retracts up around the shoulders, then spreads outward to become a set of six armored and hollow, tube-like skeletal wings, throughout which numerable holes allow flame to escape and fill in the empty spans. The thick scales around the lower paw to elbow ripple and spread up to the shoulder and connect around the throat, reformatting as thin plates matching the skin beneath. The talons around the paws remain the same, though the Daidigger drills retract into the arms and emerge from the underside of the paws as a singular unit within the 'n' shape. The arms return to a firmly athletic design though still stretched out, as do the legs, and the the thick scales around the back paws to knee thin out but remain in place. The cabling around the legs for Daidigger retracts up into the body and emerges from the base of the spinal column as a series of tendrils wrapped into a spiked and triangular tail. Scattered along the stomach, around the base of the elbows, and from around the ankles and the outside of each thigh are more holes and hollow-tubes allowing for flame to be channeled from the core and expelled out, and the cabling for Daidigger at the hands has also gathered a thinner but viable passage throughout. 'General Information' Anthracitormon, Risen Mode is an Muck Reptile Digimon whose name and design come from both Anthracite, the original Greek for coal-like, and Raptor. Having finally sorted out the proper mineral content within its data, it has evoked the mode change into Risen Mode, a far faster and equally as powerful form as before, though it loses much of its previous defense in return. In this state, an Anthracitormon has fully surpassed the need to ingest culm or coal of any kind for strength, and the desire for food is generally placated by the fiery energy radiating from its Digicore. Because it has ignited the flames at its core, it has become able to utilize fire more fully than at any other evolution stage, and has transgressed beyond a simple miner and into a fighter-mentality of sorts, so that most Risen Mode's act as guardians of their sector of the mine and will go to wage battle against other sectors that give it trouble. 'Miscellaneous' The eyes of a Risen Mode will alter to match the mineral they ate the most pre-evolution, and can be altered further still if they ingest further of a different mineral. 'Attacks' *'Daidigger Keilschwanz (Wedge-tailed) ': Spins the drills that make up the tail and send them rushing outward in a wide range, allowing a foe to be penetrated or knocked away from its blindside. *'Sechzig-vier Verbrauchen Feuer(Sixty-four Consume/ing Fire)': Expels great flames from the jaws at a heat rising toward six thousand four hundred degrees Celsius. It can also be used, at a cooler temperature of roughly two thousand degrees, to emerge from the other holes in the body. *'Feuersturm Flugsteigen(Firestorm Flight To Rise)': After directing the flames of its Digicore along the back, thick fire of a corresponding color to its flesh and the mineral with the highest count therein will flow through the hollow wings, and while not enabling flight it can form a defense measure for the blindside and spread as far as twenty feet away. *'Zündung Bohren(Ignition Drill)': After directing the flames of its Digicore along the arms and into Daidigger, the drill is sent rushing forward amid streaks of fire, allowing it to drill through the densest stone and most metals by superheating the surface with prolonged contact. *'Hin und her Bbeißen(Back and Forth Bite)': Swings the head up to 140 degrees to the left and right at great speed, snapping with the dense jaws to crush an smaller opponent. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction